Playmate
by IrvinGirl
Summary: sasuke the demon prince gets a playmate a shy human girl but she's not all that normal. sasuke and hinata 5 year olds. cute i hope. new chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**yo it's me again irvingirl just thought this would be cute. hope ya like it. be kind with your reviews plz i'm fragile. **

**Hinata and Sasuke are 5 years old**

**Itachi is 9 years old**

**Parents, who cares.**

***************************************************************************************

**Hinata pov**

I'm going far away from my family. Daddy says it's for my own good but, Neji says something totally different. He says daddy owes someone money and decided to give me to them in exchange. But I still don't get it he uses to many big words. But I believe Neji.

_I had been looking for my mom all mourning. In the garden, in the kitchen, I checked the whole upstairs. I'd even went into my parents room where nobody except them were allowed. But I couldn't find her. So I asked my dad about her_

"_Daddy what happened to mommy" I asked _

"_She went on a trip honey," he said looking down at me._

"_Really, where? When is she coming back?" I asked. He looked nervous._

"_Soon" he said_

"_How long is soon?"_

"_It's not polite to badger people hinata," he said._

_I apologized and bowed. Then went to play with my dolls. As I was playing, Neji looked at me with this look._

"_What's the problem Neji?" I asked._

"_Your mom didn't go on a trip," he said_

"_Then where is she" I asked_

"_She's dead"_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It means she's not coming back she never went on the 'trip' hinata"_

_My eyes started to water "so that means daddy"_

"_Lied" he finished_

_I burst into tears. From then on Neji wasn't allowed to talk to me father didn't like it. But he did. And I believed him when soon came and mommy didn't._

I drifted to sleep on the thought. As I Waited for the cart to stop.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Sasuke pov**

Mom says I am getting I new playmate. I really need one the nannies are boring. She said it's a girl. Great. That's what need a sissy girl. But I gotta act nice cause daddy said so. She better not be annoying either. I picked up another toy. I hate cleaning up. Maybe I can make her do it when Christie's (his current nanny) not around. I put another toy in the big frog shaped toy box. Sasuke Uchiha the demon prince cleaning up his playroom. This sucks.

"Sasuke she's here" my mom called. I threw the last toy in the frog's mouth, ran down the hall then slid on the stair rail to the bottom. When I got to the bottom my dad gave me a look. Then mom said. "Sasuke meet hinata" this 'hinata' waved at me "hello" she squeaked. Not that bad. Human, quiet, dark hair stops just under her cheeks, creamy vanilla eyes, and a slight blush. Not bad not bad at all. She started to fidget. I'm making her nervous. I smirked. This is going to be fun.

"Sasuke don't be rude" my father scolded.

"Hey" I said. My father growled. I met his gaze. I think we're gonna have a chat. I guess mom sensed the same thing "do you like flowers hinata" she asked hinata suddenly. Hinata nodded my mom took her hand "I have a garden would you like to see it" Hinata's face lit up "yes ma'am" with that mom lead her away both smiling.

"I said be nice sasuke." His voice almost angry

"Why should I she's a human"

"Because I said so" his voice rose

"What makes her different from any of the other humans?"

"Her mom" he answered

"What about her mom"

"I can't tell you about that right now maybe later," he said

"Well when you can tell me I'll be nice," I said crossing my arms

"You're so stubborn"

"I wonder where he gets it from" itachi said coming out the kitchen with a piece of cake. Dad shot him a glare.

())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))()(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()

**Mitkoto pov (Sasuke's mom)**

I was out in the garden with hinata when she saw this pink flower it was big too. Like a sunflower. "Do you want that?" I asked. "Yes it's so pretty," she said. I smiled. She's so cute. "Well how about I go get my scissors so you can have it," I suggested. She smiled brightly. "I can get it off you don't have to get your scissors" she said. "How the stem is pretty thick" she made fingers scissors (you know like in rock paper scissors). I giggled. "Hinata that's not going to work." She nodded her head "yea hun it's magic" then her fingers glowed with a blue light and she snipped the stem. "See" she said holding up the flower that was now off the stem. "How did you… where did you learn that" I asked shocked. "Mommy taught me" she giggled and twirled the flower.

**************************************************************************************

**What's up with hinata. Why is she special? Why is sasuke stubborn? Find out next time on Playmate.** **Yo much love. Review plz.**


	2. little woman

**Hey, it's me again. Yea chappie 2 hope ya like!**

**************************************************************************************

**Sasuke pov**

Hinata has been here for a few weeks. I've been getting used to her. And learning stuff about her to. Learning her habits, her likes and dislikes her expressions. Things she weak at things she strong with. Her different smells. I knocked her door. The 'space' she needs as a female.

**(Oh, snap who ready for a flashback)**

_I had to pee so bad I thought my bladder was going to burst. I ran upstairs then ran into to nearest bathroom. I lifted up the toilet seat. Then I heard a splash. I turned my head to see Hinata in the tub. She sunk farther under the bubbles with a heavy blush._

"_Oh h-hinata i-" _

_Just then, Christie came in with a towel. "Sasuke! What are you doing in here!" she asked well screamed. "I was…I didn't know…I gotta pee" I tried to explain. "What! You can't do that in front of her!" Christie scolded. Just then, dad was walking to his room and passed by. I let out a breath of relief. Then he backed up. "What's going on? Do what?" he asked. "i-" "sasuke came in on hinata here" she said gesturing her hand to hinata who was still in the tub. "And was going to pee in front of her." He nodded his head as Christie pushed me out of the bathroom and closed the door. "Let's talk" my dad said. "But i-"I said. "Don't talk listen. When you share a house with a girl, you have to be aware of her space. Knock on doors before you enter them son. Or this will happen again and you'll look like a pervert," my dad explained. _

"_Hmm…I wonder what side of the family he gets that from." Itachi said walking down the hall with a piece of pie. Dad shot him a glare. "I'm just sayin," itachi said. "You understand right sasuke." I nodded and ran to the other bathroom._

**(Flash back ova)**

"Come in" I heard a voice say. I opened the door and walked in. "is she ready yet" I asked sitting on her bed. "No, now be patient" Christie said. "We're just going to the park, she doesn't have to get all dressed up," I complained as laid down on her bed.

**Hinata pov**

I came out of the bathroom (half bath that is in her room) and Sasuke was there with Christie. "Hey sasuke" I said with a blush. He looked over at me then shot up. "Finally you're out. Come on lets go." He said grabbing my hand. I blushed.

**Itachi pov**

Kids are so funny sometimes. Hinata is always trying to please Sasuke. And the little jerk treats her just like a possession. The house cleaners and I call Hinata Sasuke's little woman. That's what he treats her like, his mate. As if he marked her and married her already, they're just five. Occasionally he'd spare her a compliment to keep her happy. Once she got mad at him and decided, ignore him until he apologized. He couldn't take it, that day he skipped nap time and snuck into her room to apologize. I was there to tease him of course.

**(If you ready for a flashback throw ya hands in da air)**

_I was walking around the house snacking on red velvet cake when I caught Sasuke sneaking toward his little woman's room. "Sasuke" I made my voice sound like fathers. He froze instantly. "You going to see your woman" I laughed my voice regular. He turned around with a glare. "She ain't my woman. I don't even like her" he lied. I could tell. "Well that's good to know think I might share my cake with her" I said. Sharing a meal with a female is like telling her you love her for a demon. It's saying you'll sacrifice to be with her. "No you won't! She belongs to me!" came his sudden but expected outburst. "Really then you'll mark her" I asked Sasuke blushed "well maybe later when I'm older" he answered. "So why ya going to Hinata's room" I asked. "I going to apologize" he answered. "How cute" I said. He growled and stomped down the hall. Then came back and went into Hinata's room._

**(okay. Break five.)**

When we got to the park, Sasuke ran off with his friend. A little red head boy he's my best friend little cousin. And they gathered up some boys and began to talk about something. By the way, they were looking; he was probably talking about his little woman. (Hinata if you were late on that one) Then he pointed at her and I knew that's what he was talking about. He was probably telling them not to mess with them. Little kids are so weird. I looked over at Hinata. She was sitting alone until a little blonde haired girl bounced up to her. Her older brother who is also one of my classmates followed her. I decided to go over and see what was up. (He's just in 2nd grade)

**Sasuke pov**

I was getting angry I'd been over this a least a billion times already. "Look guys it's simple, you make her upset I hurt you. You make her cry I'll break your arm. " I said my tone deadly. Another kid raised his hand. "What?" I spat annoyed. "Which arm?"He asked. "both." I said. Several people gulped, others winced, a smirk spread over my face. I'm happy with that result.

**Hinata pov**

I was sitting with my new friend Ino and her big brother Deidara. Ino was talking about what shoes that girls could wear to the park that would be pretty but wouldn't get messed up. When Itachi came over. "Hey Deidara" he smiled. "Hey Itachi!" then they did this weird complicated handshake. "It's just some thing they all do when they see each other." Ino whispered. "Boys are so weird." Ino stated. "Mm hmm" Hinata nodded. "Come on. Hinata wanna play on the swings," she asked. "Okay" I said smiling and we ran over to them and played.

********************************************************************

**Srry for not updating sooner thx 4 reviewing I feel special. Cute enough. Oh also I know Deidara isn't really Ino's brother bear with me plz. If you are confused about anything, review! Much love! Geesh! **


	3. problem

**Thx 4 reviewing peeps. I wuv u all! Shun the non-reviewers. Jk. Jk. Much wuv 2 u all! Even those who don't review! Special thx to my reviewers.**

**Anyway, I was so happy I decided to update again. So here it is. Oh, some people from the Akatsuki will be related to rookie nine kids but hey. **

**Akatsuki members are nine. **

**Temari is eight.**

**Team Gai and Kankuro are seven.**

**And if you didn't catch drift the Hinata rookie 9, Gaara, and Sai are 5.**

**********************************************************************************

**Gaara pov**

Once the crowd cleared up, I asked Sasuke a question that had been bothering me for a while. "Did you mark her?" I whispered. A pink tint crossed his bridge. "Gaara!" he yelled. "Sorry I was just wondering. She is your woman right. So I just thought," I mumbled. "She **is not** my woman," he said. "Whatever" I said. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked. "Nothing" I replied. He huffed. "Just come on so you can meet Hinata," Sasuke said.

**Sasuke pov**

I looked over at the park bench where I left her but she wasn't there. I sniffed the air. I smelt her then Yamanaka girl and a certain smell I knew. "Gaara, you smell that" I asked. He sniffed the air. "What Choji's chips" he asked looking at Choji who was sitting on the park bench next to us. "hey." Choji said. "No not that it's something else," I said. He sniffed again "oh ramen and…and…" he said thinking. "Fox demon," we both said at the same time. "I hate fox," I said "but your feline" he stated, "foxes aren't feline," I said. "But aren't they close" Gaara asked. "Panthers are no where close to foxes," I said "okay," he said. I huffed "you make me angry Gaara," I said. "I know." He said. I follow my nose to the sandbox and there was Hinata with Ino and that idiot Naruto sniffing her. My eyes narrowed. Hinata started to blush when his nose touched her cheek, she was clearly uncomfortable (he knows that look for the bathroom incident). "Naruto go away!" Ino yelled angry that Naruto had ruined their game. "She doesn't mind" he was referring to Hinata and I was getting madder every second so was Ino. "No she does she's just too nice to tell you how much of an idiot you are." I seethed. "But she smells so g-" before he could even finish the sentence even before I could punch him a force field thing forcefully pushed him away. He flew across the park. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" he screamed. "Serves you right," Ino said. "That was weird," Hinata mumbled. "What was that," Gaara asked. "I don't know I just wanted him to back up little…I hope he's okay" Hinata spoke softly, "He'll be fine," I muttered. As Itachi and his best friend, Sasori walked over. (Am I seeing a pattern here?) "What happened, a kid just flew over our heads" Sasori asked his younger cousin "I don't know," Gaara, answered. "So nobody knows what happened even though you were all sitting right here" Itachi said looking at me "Hinata did some force field thing it was so cool" Ino said. "I'm sorry!" she said. "There is no need to be sorry Hinata," Itachi said. "well it time to go" he said "yeah, we have to get home for lunch" Sasori said as left to go look for his other two cousins Gaara following. Hinata got up hugged Ino then Ino went to look for her brother as we left the park.

(What about Naruto)

**Mikoto pov**

I was waiting in the living room for the kids. I knew what they where going to be like before they even got in the house. Sasuke would one syllable me, Itachi would chuckle and tell me about it later, and Hinata would be excited because it was her first time out of the house. When they walked in, I asked, "How was the park?"

"hn" Sasuke somewhat answered and plopped down on the couch.

Itachi gave me a look. "We have a problem"

My face fell. Oh no. "She's not," I asked. Itachi nodded. "Sasuke you and Hinata go upstairs and play." I said. Sasuke jumped up and grabbed Hinata's hand as they ran upstairs together. "So cute" I mumbled. "Anyway we have to get your father; I can believe it's happening already."

**********************************************************************************************

**So what's happening. What's wrong with Hinata? Why is there a problem? Find out next time. Oh, the pattern was Sasuke best friend has red hair and so does Itachi. Anyway much love keep reviewing and GEESH!!!**


	4. powers

**Yo, Yo, Yo! Peeps it's me Irvingirl!! Calm down I know you're excited. So this is chapter four of Playmate. Yeah I wuv all my reviewers you peeps inspirer me!**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Hinata pov**

Sasuke seems upset. He isn't talking to me or playing with the toys he's just sitting there. I think he's mad. He nose was turned up as if he smelled something horrible and he had a scowl plastered on his lips. I remember we were going up the stairs when he suddenly stopped.

**(My peeps know what time it is FLASHBACK TIME)**

**Sasuke grabbed my hand and we bounded up the steps when he stopped suddenly and his nose twitched. He looked at his hand then ran to the bathroom. And I waited outside I heard the sink running. He was probably washing his hands. I looked down at my hands and I smelt ramen and a weird other smell.**

**Sasuke in the Bathroom**

**Her hands smell like Naruto. Oh, I'm going to kill him. I washed my hands off for the fifth time, dried them and smelt them. AAGRH! Still smells like fox demon.**

**(Soap, rinse, dry, repeat. Anyway, flash back ova)**

"Sasuke" I said quietly.

"What" he asked, more like growled, more like seethed, actually more like-

"Hinata! What do you want?" He asked snapping out of my trance.

"Oh I was just wondering…." I said trailing off because of the way he was staring at me.

"Tell me!" he shouted

"Why are you mad?" I blurted

**Sasuke pov**

Gosh, she would ask me that. I couldn't say I'm not mad because I defiantly am. But I'm not gonna tell her she stinks. She'll cry and I'll get in trouble and feel guilty. It's not her fault she smells like that stupid ramen hording fox demon. Not at all. So what will I say? "Cause you…well you…." I started. "I what?" she asked.

"You smell like Naruto and I hate that smell," I told the truth. "Oh why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "I thought you'd cry," I answered. "Nope. I'll go get Christie," she said beaming as she skipped away. "Women are so weird." I muttered as I went to my room.

**Itachi pov**

Mom and I walked to dad's study. Mom knocked on the door and we heard him say, "Come in" and we walked in. he looked at us

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"Her powers…." Mom trailed off

. "You don't mean she's got them already" he said I nodded. "They seem to be activated by her emotions, and we all know this can become really dangerous if she gets mad," I informed.

"But the last one didn't get her powers until she was about ten right" dad said.

**Mikoto pov**

"But her mom knew she was dying so she activated them early" I said.

"She taught Hinata a very harmless way of using her powers. Back in the flower garden she used her powers to cut a flower stem," I recalled Hinata's first day at the house.

"And the fox-demon boy was in her face and her powers pushed him away." Itachi said.

Fugaku massaged his bridge "well we have to get her a trainer to teach her to control her powers." He said.

"You think she's ready to know," I asked.

"Well there is nothing else we can do" Fugaku said

"I know the perfect teacher," Itachi said.

"Then she starts tomorrow"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**There u have it peeps! Hinata has powers yaaay! So how will Hinata respond to her training? Will Sasuke ever figure out women? Find out next time. Srry all my peeps who have been waiting. Much love, Geesh! Irvingirl!**


	5. training

**Yo what up my peeps? I guess u can call this a quick author's note. And I know how you get. You're like "what! Author's note! I want the story!" but the story is here so all you who don't read this part anyway can go ahead and scroll down. But for my readers, first I have to say sorry for taking so long to review. I was bout to update way earlier and I was almost done when I came home my grandma (a.k.a Gran) shut it down and I hadn't saved. I was really sad cause I couldn't remember what I had wrote so I didn't start that day or the next cause I was depressed. And then the computer was messed up so my dad had to erase everything on the hard drive. So…. Any way here it is I hope my peeps aren't mad at me. I'm gonna start working on a sequel where they are older so I need some ideas and names. So when you review leave a name or idea or something, BUT even if you don't have anything still review! They make me want to write more! Geesh! Geesh! Geesh! But here is Playmate chapter 5!! **

* * *

Playmate Chapter 5

Kurenai Pov

Damn Asuma and his smoking are killing me. I wish he would put that thing out.

"Asuma could you please put out that cigarette" I asked kindly. He looked at me.

"This is my car I smoke in it if I want. If you didn't feel like being bothered with it you should have drove yourself." He said clearly frustrated.

Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. I can see he is a little cranky. I mean I would be too if I had to wake up to drive him to some place on my off day. But that's no reason to be rude. Sure I gave him I little slack because I know he only smokes when he needs to get calm and it's probably my fault he frustrated. But that is **NOT** a reason to be rude. Yuri Kurenai doesn't put up with rudeness and he knows that.

"Excuse me" I said my tone deadly. He knew not to cross me when I'm like this.

"But I haven't even smoked half yet" he groaned.

"Asuma put it out" I said and he threw the cigarette out the window. And he it someone's car and the person swerved out of control and crashed into two cars and they blew up.

"Happy" he asked

"Very" I said kissing his cheek.

(Did they pretend like that didn't happen or what)

Hinata Pov

I woke to someone knocking on my door. And it was different not Sasuke's knocking which was like Tap. Tap. Then he'd come in. but this was Knock. Knock. Knock. And I heard a voice ask "can I come in Hinata?" I sat up. "Yes…" I answered loudly (loudly to Hinata is Naruto's whispering voice which to every one else is talking normally)

The door came open to reveal. Micki! (Hinata's nick name for Mitkoto) "Good morning Hinata" she greeted. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes

"Good morning Micki" I said.

"Aw you're so cute!" she squealed.

"Thank you" I said blushing.

"Well come on I want you to meet someone" she said. And I got out of bed. And then she screamed (like a school girl). I froze. And ten guards were there in seconds.

"Mrs. Uchiha what's the problem" the leader asked. His men had there weapons drawn. (Security is tight round there! Imagine if some body tried to break in. ouch)

"YOU ARE SO CUTE!!!!!!!" She gushed at me pulling me into a hug. I blushed some more.

"Look at your jammies" she said (a.k.a pajamas)

"Um...... Micki you bought them" I said

"But I didn't know how cute they look on you" she said giggling

"Mrs. Uchiha…." The leader spoke again. And Micki turned around finally noticing the guards.

"Put those weapons away! Little Hinata shouldn't know of such violence!" she nagged. And they immediately put away the weapons. "Sorry ma'am" the all said.

"Mrs. Uchiha you shouldn't scare us like that" the leader said softly. For me it was hard to believe the man who just had out a samurai sword ready to kill was really speaking so softly.

"Sorry Isamu, it just she so cute" Micki said (Isamumeans courage, bravery is just a guard in this story oc) the other guards nodded and made comment on how cute I was. I was as red as a tomato.

"She is cute" one said

"Aw look she's blushing" another said.

"She looks like a little doll"

Isamu (the guard) Pov

Soon all the guards except me had hearts in their eyes and every time Hinata did something they gushed about how cute she was.

"Men snap out of it" I said snapping in there faces. What kind of spell does this child have on them?

"Hello" I said waving my hand in their faces. I slapped one and he suddenly 'woke' up.

"What's going on" he asked

"Look" I pointed toward the men.

"What the devil is going on here" he asked

"I don't know it's the child" I said. Then she sneezed and the eight other guards all said "bless you" and more heart fluttered around them. What the…

"SNAP OUT OF IT MEN!!!!" I yelled. They all blinked and returned to normal.

"What Happened?"

"What's going on?"

"What was I doing?"

"Let's go" I said as I marched out of the door confused guards following me.

(Just a little randomness)

Sasuke Pov

I was walking to wake up Hinata so we could play. When I got there a bunch of guards came out looking confused. Okay what is going on!?! I marched in Hinata's open door.

"What's going on here" I asked Hinata. Hinata shrugged

"I was-" she started.

"Wait…" I sniffed the air again. Someone else is in here.

"Sasuke what's-"she started

"Stay here and be quiet" I said as I followed my nose to the closet. I got ready to pounce 3…2…1.

(Now everybody knows he's 5, right? Imagine how cute he is!

Older Sasuke: will you shut up so we can get back to the story.

Older Hinata: be nice Sasuke!

Me: Yeah!

Sasuke: Shut up.

Orochimaru: back to the story

Everybody except Sasuke curls up in the corner

Me: h-how did you get in here?

Orochimaru: I have my ways

*shudder*

Me: Um…back to the story

Sasuke: finally! )

"Stay here and be quiet" I said as I followed my nose to the closet. I got ready to pounce 3…2…1.

"Gotcha!" I yelled.

I had caught the creature on in the closet and hopped on it and it fell to the ground.

"Sasuke what are you doing" my mom giggled.

"Mom?" I said really confused.

"Yep it's me" she said.

"What are you doing?" I asked getting up.

"Sasuke! You just tackle your mother and you don't even apologize! I guess you don't love me anymore" she said looking hurt. " I do l-" I started.

"Is everything okay"Hinata said walking into the closet (the closet it a walk-in. their rich what do you expect?)

"Yes everything is fine. What were you about to say Sasuke?" my mom asked.

I looked at Hinata then back at my mom. "I…um…" I looked at my mom again. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side.

"Mom I can't say it in front of her" I whispered my eyes shot to Hinata who wasn't even paying attention.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well…cause I… I…" I tried to tell her but for some reason I couldn't. I blushed and tried to hide it.

"Aw, is my little Sasuke blushing?" she asked kind of loud. I put my hand over her mouth. "Mom, not so loud" I whispered. She nodded and I took my hand off her mouth.

"Well you need to leave" she said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Cause Hinata needs to change" she said pushing me out of the closet. "Go on, go" she said she patted my butt. "Mom! Not in front of Hinata" I whispered.

"Oh right" she said.

Itachi Pov

"Dad this is the teacher I was talking about" I said. He looked up from his paperwork.

"Anko!?!" he said surprised. "This is the 'great teacher' you were talking about" he said with disgust in his tone. (He did the air quotes for great teacher) Then Anko looked at him clearly insulted.

"Isn't that what he said old man" she snapped.

"Excuse me" my dad said he was getting angry.

"I'm guessing you've met already so I'm gonna leave…. " I said while inching toward the door.

"I'm going with you" Anko said looping her arm through mine.

"Let's go wait in the living room" she said as she began to march toward the door. She smells good. I love women. (He's under the spell of women! *sniff* so young…)

"Itachi don't you leave this room" my father boomed angrily. I snapped out of my trance.

"Huh…what's going on" I asked confused.

"We where just leaving" Anko said.

"Oh ok" I said still walking with Anko

"Itachi!" my father yelled. I turned around quickly dragging Anko with me.

"Sir."

"I said don't leave" he hollered.

"Okay, calm down. I guess it's safe to say you guys aren't the best of friends" I said. Anko busted out laughing.

"Friends, ha! More like worst enemies!" she said.

"Why do you hate each other so much" Itachi asked trying to keep the piece.

(Me: very unlike you Itachi

Itachi: I know but I'm really looking out for you

Me: really, lil ol me?

Itachi: of course. If I stop them from fighting you wont have to think a of a fighting scene plus this is rated k+

Me: oh you're so smart Itachi

Itachi: I know

*both laugh*)

"Well she…"

(Kinda cliff-ish huh?)

Sasuke Pov

My mom stepped out after awhile.

"Sasuke, Hinata isn't going to be able to play much today" my mom said slowly. I looked at her.

"Mom what are you taking about?" I asked slowly trying to process what she was saying to me.

"Honey, Hinata…she…look Sasuke I want you to go talk to your father" she said. Without another word I ran down to my father office. Somebody was going to tell me what's going on around here. I knocked on my father's door.

"Come in!" he said. I walked in and sat in a chair.

"What is going on around here?" I asked. He looked up from his work.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" he asked

"Hinata, what's going on with Hinata?" I asked.

"Sasuke…" he sighed rubbing his bridge. He sighed. I tried to be patient. This is my father I can't get mad.

"Look son Hinata has special powers. She needs to learn how to protect herself." He explained

"I can protect her." I said.

"Sasuke I know you can. But Hinata needs to learn how to control her powers just like you with yours." He said. I slumped in the chair.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Just be patient Sasuke, she'll be done with today's training sooner than you know it." My father said. He continued his paperwork.

Hinata Pov

When I came out of my room fully dressed. Micki was there smiling and waiting for me. But Sasuke wasn't there.

"Um Micki where's Sasuke" I asked.

"_**It's not polite to badger people Hinata,"**_

"Hinata, Hinata something wrong?" Micki asked

"It's nothing" I said grabbing her hand "aren't we supposed to be going somewhere?" I asked smiling. She smiled back and we headed down the stairs.

When we finally got to the place I hesitated. Where's Sasuke? I kept asking myself as I looked around and couldn't find him. I bet he's mad I can't play today.

Fugaku Pov

For the fifth fu-(censored) time my son sighed. I can't get any work done cause every other the minute my son makes a bored sigh. Operation give him out of my office has begun. I put down my paperwork.

"Sasuke don't you have anything better to do?" I asked.

"No" I he said obviously not taking the hint or just not caring.

"You have toys don't you? Go play" I said

"I don't feel like playing without Hinata." He said.

"Then be _patient_ and wait" I said really stressing the word patient.

"I can't" he groaned slumping lower into the chair.

"You're so impatient" I said.

Suddenly there was a knock Sasuke rose to his feet hopeful that it was Hinata. "Come in" I said. Itachi came in with a slice of carrot cake. And Sasuke fell back into the chair again slumping.

"Mm this is good" Itachi said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh right. Maybe being impatient runs in the family. Maybe the Uchiha side" he said.

"GET OUT!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

He laughed then left still eating the cake. Sasuke soon left afterwards to probably mope some where else. Kids. I was finally getting some work done in peace and quiet, when someone knocked on the door. What is it now?

"Come in" I said.

"Mr. Uchiha, we have a um…issue"

Itachi Pov

Ha. Ha. Messing with my dad it so fun. I was walking down the hall when I saw my little bro sprawled out over the floor of his playroom. He looked really upset so I switched to kind older brother mode. I strode into the room.

"What's wrong Sasuke" I asked kneeling next to him. He looked over at me.

"Nothing"

"Sasuke don't tell me that. I know something is wrong" I said.

"It's nothing Itachi" he replied

"Want some cake" I asked

"No" he answered after he turned away from me on his back.

"You know I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong" I informed.

"I don't want help" he mumbled

"Ok if mom comes by tell her I tried to help" I said

"I will" he mumbled again.

"Thanks" I said getting up.

(Wow so much for kind older brother mode)

Hinata Pov

Micki and I went into a big room. There were two ladies. One lady had a spiky ponytail her hair was the same color as mine, she had on a black spaghetti strap shirt with an orange skirt. The other one had long wavy black hair; she wore a red and white dress.

(I know Kurenai wears the other thing but I really don't know how to describe that. And Anko's outfit is flashier in the show but hey there are children around. Also I'm kinda lazy so I won't really go into the training part.)

I looked down at my jean jumper (you know the one's little girl wear if you don't just Google it) with the lavender butterfly on it and my purple leggings (with lavender butterflies all over them) and I just didn't feel right.

"O.M.G Mitkoto she is so CUTE!" the lady with the spiky hair said as she rushed over and hugged me. I blushed.

"Hinata that's Anko" Mitkoto said "Anko, Hinata"

"Hello Ms. Anko" I said when she finally let me go.

"Call me Anko" she said. "You know Hinata we are going to be the best friends. Like sisters, I'll teach you everything I know" she said smiling brightly

"Ahem," the other lady said. She smiled "hi Hinata I'm Kurenai. I'll help you with your meditating." I smiled extending my hand to her and she happily shook it.

Training went really well. I had fun with Anko. And Kurenai taught me what to do when I was really mad. But now I'm on mission. Operation Find Sasuke started. I put my hair up in a ponytail like Cara Loft on that movie Itachi watched um... Tomb Rapper…anyway. (Lara Croft from Tomb Raider she meant)

"It's go time" I said.

(Cute huh… no… tell me in the reviews please!)

Sasuke Pov

I was lying (really sprawled out on the floor like he just collapsed) on the floor of the playroom thinking about everything. Was Hinata okay? Did she need me? Why is my stomach hurting? How come Itachi is always eating sweets? Where did that thought come from? Anyway I was thinking of all this when I heard a gasp.

"Sasuke" I turned my head to the voice. "Hinata!" I said happy. I was about to get up when she pushed me back down.

"Sasuke don't move," she was at my side in a minute.

"What?" I asked.

"You must be really tired. Too tired to even get a matt to lie on." She said as she went over and pulled out a matt that was big enough for both of us and dragged it over to me. She sat on it and I crawled over next two her.

"I'm not that sleepy Hinata" I said.

"You don't have to play today Sasuke if you are tired." She said. I guess I was kinda tired it was close to nap time.

"okay." I said as I laid my head in her lap. She blushed and ran her fingers through my hair just like mom did. I smiled "do that again" I said. And we sat there talking while she ran her fingers through my hair.

"How was training?" I asked.

"Pretty fun" she said smiling "Anko taught me some self defense and Kurenai taught me what to do I gets really mad." She explained.

"Well are you 'possed to do" I asked.

"I'm 'possed to count to ten in your head. And cross your legs and say 'omm omm omm' that's what Mrs. Kurenai said." She told me. And I laughed.

"What?" she asked

"Kakashi told me to punch a wall or take a walk. Do anything but hurt someone." And we both laughed.

* * *

So I tried to make it longer cause I haven't written that chapter is a little over 3,000 words. see how much i luv you guys. I hope you like it sorry for the wait. I've been through a lot. Was it cute I really liked the end. Tell me what parts you like in review. I need ideas. Much love! GEESH!


	6. itachi

**Hello, hello! How yall doing. I really didn't get many reviews so I'm kinda sad…. Jk!! Anyway, I really like BlackMoonTiger's about the sequel but I really want should I put the sequel up now or wait till I finish this one. And I really need help with names for the sequel. Anyway (again) Playmate chapter 6! Oh and I know this is kinda late but,**

**Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or Happy Kwanza or Merry Three Kings Day. Which ever one applies to you. Happy New Year also. Okay it's really really late but who cares. Not me! Geesh! Geesh!**

* * *

**Sasuke Pov **

Right now I really don't feel like sharing my Pov so skip me.

**(an: okay nobody is forcing you )**

**Hinata Pov**

Sasuke is really mad. He punched a hole straight through the wall today. Then he had to go in this room all by himself. So I haven't said one word to Sasuke all day. I didn't even get to say good mourning. And his dad brought him lunch in the room so I still didn't get to see him.

Nobody is going to tell me so I guess I'll have to play mystery.

**(An: this really has nothing to do with the story so. Yeah but soon it will)**

**Itachi Pov**

The teacher had passed out a worksheet and explained what it was about. She told us to be quiet and do the worksheet. If we didn't then we would have to sit on the wall at recess tomorrow. Temari sits right in front of me in class what more could a third grader ask for.

(an: I know before I said Itachi was in 2nd grade but I looked it up and 9 year olds are supposed to be in 3rd grade so he's in third grade.)

The teacher looked around and made sure everyone was quiet then opened pulled out a magazine **(an: no the teacher is not Kakashi**) then start reading. Then I leaned forward and gave one of Temari's spiky pigtails a good tug and put on my bored look.

**(An: you know a bored look: elbow on the table head in your palm other writing on the paper)**

"What do you want Itachi"

I looked up at her.

"Hmm?"

"You tugged my hair, what do you want?" she asked again

"I didn't touch you Temari" I lied.

She rolled her eyes and turned around and started to do the paper again. Then I leaned forward again and tugged a different pigtail twice.

"Stop it Itachi" she said turning around to face me again. So I played dumb.

"Stop what"

"Tugging my hair" she whispered angrily.

"I'm not tugging your hair" I lied so smoothly I almost believed that for myself.

"Yes you-"

"Temari! Itachi! Is there a problem? " the teacher said.

"He's tugging my hair" Temari said as she turned around stuck her tongue out at me. She thought she had caught me. I had my bored look on the whole time though. The teacher looked at me then back at Temari. I didn't even look guilty.

"Okay whatever just cut it out." The teacher said. Temari's face fell.

"But he pulled my hair 3 times" she complained.

"I said cut it out" the teacher said sternly. Temari gave me a mean look and I smirked. Before she turned around she said "I get you back"

Then I leaned forward again and whispered right in her ear "as if"

Then she got really mad.

"Shut it!" she said.

"That's it! You two will be on the wall during recess tomorrow!" the teacher boomed. "And since you to can't seem to get along you'll be holding hands"

The whole class burst into laughter. Except the girls in my fan club they glared at Temari.

**(An: a nine year old has a fan club? Okay…)**

"WHAT!" Temari yelled

Then the whole class got quiet again.

"Is little Temari afraid to hold my hand?" I teased. She blushed a teensy weensy bit.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" she shouted

"Class settle down!" the teacher yelled. "Temari! Itachi! Outside now!"

We got up and got our stuff then, started walking to the front of the class.

"Ahem… hands" the teacher smirked.

Temari looked at my hand then grabbed it and marched for the door.

"Oh and I'll know if you two aren't holding hands"

Once we got outside Temari was really quiet. Too quiet, she was always talking. So I voiced my thought.

"Hey girl, what's wrong with you."

"w-what do you mean?" she asked. No snappy comeback and why is she stuttering

"You really quiet that unusual for you cause you always talking" I teased

She didn't do what I expected her to do; she didn't make a snappy comeback, or glare at me or roll her eyes. No she snatched her hand away from me and turned her head. She slid down to the floor and covered her face with her hands and cried.

Yes she cried. I immediately felt guilty. I took it too far and know she was crying.

**STUPID. STUPID. STUPID.**

I crouched low on the floor next to her.

"Temari?"

"L-leave *sniff* me a-alone" she said

"Temari…look …I…I'm" Temari looked up at me wiping her tears. I sighed.

"Temari I'm sorry" I said looking at her. She looked really shocked.

"You…you…said…" she babbled. What is up with her?

"What?" I spat

"You said sorry" she said

"Yeah, so?"

"I didn't think you knew how to apologize" she said astonished.

"I've apologized before"

Her eyes widened.

"You have?" she asked

"Yes I have. It's not a big deal" I said grabbing her hand. Then she turned her head towards me and kissed my cheek. My face immediately went red. So I turned away from her trying to regain my cool composure.

"What was that for?" I asked after I the blush was all gone.

"My mom says a kiss makes it all better, dummy" she explained as if I was stupid.

"But you were the one who was upset so I would have to kiss you, stupid girl" I said. She put her finger to her chin and thought about it.

"Oh, I get it! You're right!" she said.

"Well…" she said

"Well? Well what?" I asked confused

"Are you gonna kiss me or not" she asked. That stupid blush was returning again.

"Or maybe you're scared" she teased.

**(An: Now the shoe is on the other foot. Is that the right saying?)**

"I'm not scared" I said trying to defend myself.

"Oh now I'm seeing the whole picture now" she said

"What are you talking about" I asked

"You pull my hair in class so your friends won't know that you're scared of girls" she said.

"That is not true" I laughed. "That's not even close" I said between laughs. Then I burst out laughing. I can't believe she thought that.

_  
_"Then why do you do it" she asked. Then I quickly stopped laughing. She wants to know why. Can I tell her?

"Well…I…do you really want to know?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Well the reason I pull your hair in class is cause-"

****

I jumped up and slung my book bag on my back. "Well there the bell gotta go, see ya" I said running off.

**(An: was Itachi ooc? Review about that one.)**

* * *

**Hinata Pov **

So my finding from playing mystery are:

it's kinda a secret

it's not a good thing

and

for some reason they need Itachi to fix it

now if only I had a thinking chair. So I could:

*music comes on out of totally nowhere*

Sit down in our thinking chair and

think...

think...

thi-i-ink!

Cause when we use our minds

and take a step at a time,

We can do any THING...

that we wanna do!

* * *

**So that last thing was the end of the thinking chair song on blues clues. I thought that would be cute anyway. What's gonna happen. What's happing with Sasuke. Find out next time on Playmate!**

**Review plz and remember the sequel. Me personally I think this chapter was crappy. But plz don't tell me that I'll be discouraged. Anywho see ya Geesh! Geesh!**


	7. problem solved?

**Good luck on mid terms who ever has to take them cause I do. Who cares? Not me. I always appreciate reviews so you know press the button. Anyways I luv all of you out there. This chapter won't be very cheerful. So yea it maybe confusing till close to the end. Playmate chapter 7!**

* * *

**Hinata Pov**

So Sasuke is down and I don't know why. Nobody wants to tell me so I played mystery, I got the three clues and everything but alas no thinking chair. Maybe I should ask for one for my birthday. Maybe I can even get the note pad and green striped crayon. And a striped shirt and tan skirt. Yeah! Maybe I'm asking for too much. Maybe I should suggest it. Yep, I'll just suggest it.

Wait what am I thinking I supposed to get to the bottom of this. I'm going to see Sasuke.

* * *

**Itachi Pov**

When I got home my dad was waiting for me at the gate. I got out the car he took my bag and gave it to the butler. Then we started to walk up the pathway to the house.

"What's the problem dad?" I asked slowly

"It's Sasuke." He said his voice was very serious. I stopped walking.

"Is it him again" I asked slowly.

"Itachi calm down. Remember we are in agreement. We don't kill unless we have to" my father said.

"You don't think we have to? You don't think it's necessary?" My voice rose.

"Itachi its The Way" he reminded me.

"The Way! Why doesn't The Way protect my brother?" I asked him "I swear I'm going to kill that guy"

"Itachi you'll start war" my dad said.

"He deserves to die." I said.

"Itachi we need to help Sasuke. You can't go in there like this, do you want to help him or not" he said slowly.

I took some deep breaths. For Sasuke. I'm doing this for Sasuke.

"Let's go"

* * *

(**WARNING: this Pov may contain crazy threats so yeah)**

**Sasuke Pov**

Sasuke

Sasuke…………….

Sasuke…………………………

Sasuke…………………………………..

Sasuke………………………………………

Come here………………………………come to me

**No! No I don't want to!**

Sasuke ……………..

Come on …………………please

**No! Leave me alone!**

SASUKE!

**His** form came and circled around me. Why won't **he** leave me alone? Stop bothering me. Get out of my head.

"**Sasuke come with me" he whispered**

"No leave me alone."

"**I can make it all go away if you come with me" he said**

"You're lying!"

"**Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You shouldn't talk to me that way" he said**

Then my head started to hurt again. I gripped my head and curled up. The pain. It hurt so badly. Like giant bells right next to my head. Ringing louder every time the person hit the bell.

"Stop it! Or I swear I'll cut your head off!"

I opened my eye to see Itachi. **He **turned towards Itachi.

"**Now you know that's against the rules, Itachi" he said**

"I don't care about the stupid rules!" Itachi shouted. "I'll snatch your heart right out of your chest!"

"**You won't break the rules" he said**

"Try me." Itachi seethed.

CLICK.

The bells were gone just like that. Began to get up. The bells are gone.

"Itachi the pain is gone" I said.

"**What is going on? My spell broken by a human."**

Human? Hinata! I turned my head toward the door sure enough she was right there looking at me. But **he** was headed toward her.

* * *

**Hinata Pov**

The door was open so I went in. then I saw Sasuke he was looking at me Itachi was there too.

"Hinata!" they both yelled.

Huh. I looked forward to see a ghost looking man hovering around me. Sasuke and Itachi tried to come to my rescue but the ghost guy made this dark force field thing. I cocked my head to the side.

"I'm Hinata who are you?" I asked.

"**What is wrong with you child? Why are you not afraid?"**

"You're not very polite I introduced myself-" but he cut me off

"**You don't need to know my name cause you'll be dead soon"**

"What are you talking about" I asked.

He grabbed my shoulders and started to squeeze them.

"Stop it" I said then pushed him and pink light came from my hands then he screamed.

"**What are you!?"**

Then the ghost guy was gone and so was the force field. Sasuke and Itachi ran up to me.

"You made him go away. You beat-"

* * *

???? Pov

"Lord Orochimaru!" I ran to his side. He was coughing. Then blood dripped from his fingers. I got him a towel.

"Are you alright? What happened?" I asked giving him the towel. He took it and wiped himself.

"Hinata" he said

"Hinata who is that?" I asked confused.

"The little human girl who almost killed me" he answered.

"Sir you're not making sense" I said

"I'll explain later but right now I'll send Sasuke a little gift."

* * *

Itachi Pov

"She stood up to Orochimaru" my mom said amazed.

"Yea but that's not all" I said.

"Well tell us boy" my dad said impatiently

"Orochimaru's powers don't work on Hinata. So when Hinata is close to Sasuke they won't on him either" Itachi explained

"How close?" my dad asked

"Out side the elbows" I answered

"That's pretty close" my dad said

"Not really since they're together most of the time" I said. "But if you think about going to the bathroom-"

"Itachi your mother and I need to speak alone." My dad said and rushed me out of the room.

* * *

Sasuke Pov

"Sasuke where are you?" Hinata said looking around for me. Watch your prey. Get ready. Pounce. I jumped out of my hiding spot. I lunged at her and tickled her. She burst into laughter and tried to back away from me.

"Hinata you never told me you were ticklish" I said. She laughed and tried pushing my hands away but that didn't work either.

"I am" she said through laughs. "Sasuke stop" she laughed again.

"Never" I said. When her hands brushed my side I jumped away from her and fought to keep my laughter in. She looked at her hands.

"You are-" she started

"No! I'm not, you just surprised me is all" I said

"So you won't mind if I do it again" she said as she began to walk towards me. Now I was backing away from her.

**(An: the predator has become the prey)**

"Hinata no" I said. Then she lunged at me and tickled my sides. I tried to fight it but I just couldn't and I burst out laughing.

"Sasuke you never told me you were ticklish" she said

"Hinata stop!" I said frantically then I began to laugh some more.

"ask nicely Sasuke be polite' she said.

"Hinata *laughing* please stop" I said. She stopped tickling me and started giggling.

"it's not funny, Hinata" I said. She took a deep breath and put on a pout.

"I'm sorry Sasuke" she said. I turned away from her. she was not gonna get me with that face again.

"that's not gonna work this time" I said. She got in my line of sight again. Then put that horrid pout back on and said again.

"I'm sorry Sasuke" she made voice sound really sweet. But she was not gonna get me.

"it's not working, Hinata"

* * *

**Hinata Pov**

Why is it not working? Have I lost my cute charm? I saw Itachi walking down the hall. I'll try it on him.

"Itachi" I said. He turned toward me. I put on my pout again.

"I'm sorry I ate the last piece of pie" I said. "are you mad at me?" I asked. His eyes softened.

"of course not, Hinata I could never be mad at you" he said then he patted my head and went on down the hallway.

Maybe I have to catch him be surprise.

"hey Sasuke" I said and I put on my pout. he turned around and covered his eyes immediately.

"see no evil. See no evil" he said.

* * *

Fugaku Pov

"so it's decided!" Mikoto said happily.

"are you sure about this?" I asked her

"of course Fugaku" she smiled. "we'll get the bed tomorrow."

(an: super short huh)

* * *

Sasuke Pov

I woke up I had a night mare about **him.** I got out of bed and I walked down the hall. I knocked on the door then let myself in like always. I climbed on the bed and crawled next to her.

"Sasuke? What are you doing in here"

"I had I a bad dream"

"oh okay"

"good night Sasuke "

"good night Hinata"

* * *

**More sasuhina than the last time. I'm doing pretty good two chapters in one day huh. So plz review. Much luv! Geesh! Geesh!**


	8. shellfish

**Hey peeps I'm sorry for not updating faster. I really went brain dead. Anyways I really am thinking about that sequel I might post it soon but I don't have a name for it so I need ideas. Thx for review and keep review make me happy. Geesh! Geesh! Playmate chapter 8!**

* * *

**Christie Pov **

So I went to wake Sasuke for his training with Kakashi. I knock on the door and then went in.

"Sasuke, wake up. Sasuke?" I said I walked over to the bed but he wasn't there. Could **he** have gotten Sasuke?

"Sasuke. Sasuke" I called. I searched everywhere in his room but I couldn't find him. Oh no Sasuke is gone. I went and told Mr. Uchiha and there was a search party all over the house in seconds.

**(An: you guys know where Sasuke is)**

**Itachi Pov**

Why is there a search party all over the house? Don't tell me mom lost the remote again. I stopped one of the men.

"What's going on here?" I asked him.

"Well Master Sasuke is missing" he explained.

I laughed. What would they do without me? I can't imagine how they manage to be alright when I come from school.

"Tell my dad I found Sasuke, so he can call off the search party" I said.

"Yes sir" he said then speeds off. 3….2….1

"Itachi you found him?" my dad said as he came up to me my mom was right behind him. I walked to Hinata's room and pushed open the door. My mom and dad peered inside. Sure enough he was there snuggled up next Hinata.

"How did you know he'd be in here" my dad asked.

"If something is hurting him, he's gonna go to thing that stops the pain. In this case Hinata" I explained.

"They're so cute!"

"Shh you're loud" my dad hushed her. She stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Alright I'm off to school" I said. My mom kissed my cheek.

"Bye, have a nice day" she said.

"I will."

* * *

**Mikoto Pov**

"Well…" Fugaku said as he looked at me expectantly. I looked back at him and tilted my head to the side.

"Well…well what?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to wake him up" he said pointing to our son. "He has training" he informed me. As if I didn't already know.

"I think he needs a break." I said "he has been through a lot" I reminded him. I looked at Fugaku giving him The Look. I knew he could never go against The Look.

"Fine" he sighed. "What do you suggest?" he asked.

"A trip to the park" I said "their last trip was ruined after all"

**Hinata Pov**

I was running from whoever was it. I didn't know who it was cause they just said it. And I didn't ask Ino. I don't think I'm gonna win this game if I don't know who is it. Anyway I was running to the base when I bumped into somebody and fell right on my butt. Aww I probably got dirt all over my dress.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said remembering my manners. The person grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"You should be more careful Hinata" he said then patted my head. I looked up at the person. I couldn't believe it….

"Neji!" I yelled and gave him a big hug. He chuckled. I looked up at him.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"Well… it's a really long story" he said.

"Oh well I'm just glad you're here" I said smiling and I hugged him again.

**Sasuke Pov**

I looked around for Hinata. She wasn't on base. Maybe she got tired of hide and go seek. Maybe she was a good hider. I walked around when I found her talking to this….guy. I ran over to her and tugged her sleeve. I hadn't played with her all day so I figured we could play now. I would be killing two stones with one bird. Or something like that….

"Sasuke look this is Neji, my big brother" she said. Her big brother that means she can't like him. I mean not that I care. What I am I thinking?! The older boy looked at me then stuck his hand out. I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" I said being proud of my name like daddy had taught me. He chuckled.

"Neji Hyuuga" the older boy said with a small smile.

"well are you gonna play or not?" I asked.

"No, I was playing with TenTen. It's my job." he said politely. Hinata tilted her head.

"what is a job?" she asked. I didn't know either but I wasn't bout to tell them that. And I didn't care at the moment I wanted to play with Hinata.

"a job is a way to get money, you know work" he explained. Hinata nodded slowly but I knew she didn't really understand. He patted Hinata's head.

"It's okay if you don't understand Hinata" he told her. She smiled brightly. He waved as he ran to go find TenTen. Before I could even pull Hinata away to play with me Ino popped up.

"Hinata you have to see this" she said pulling Hinata away. We were supposed to play…. I guess I just have to be 'patient'. I hate patient. I sat down next to Gaara who was sitting in the sandbox. He was making a sand tower.

"Why aren't you playing with Hinata" he asked still working on his sand sculpture.

"I didn't want to play with her" I lied.

"My mom says lying is bad, I bet your mom says the same" he said and looked at me. He knew me too well.

"I know, I know." I said.

"Well are ya gonna tell me?" he asked.

"Cause stupid Ino dragged her away" I mumbled

"Don't you think you are being shellfish" Gaara asked.

"What is that" I asked

"It's when you don't want to share" he explained

"Where did you learn that" I asked

"I don't know I heard it on Dr. Phil" he said.

"Well I don't think I'm being shellfish" I said. He patted on his sand tower.

"Think about it. You get to see Hinata all the time but in doesn't so he has to play while she can" he explained. I looked at Ino and Hinata.

"I guess you're right" I mumbled. Gaara patted my back.

"I know it's hard" he said. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. He paused.

"I don't know I saw it on Oprah." He said.

"Stop watching TV with you mom Gaara." I said to him with the most serious face I could make.

"It's making you crazy" I said.

"Nooooooooo" Gaara yelled falling to his knees and looking up at the sky. Then he got up and dusted himself off.

"You are right no more TV." he mumbled.

**(Later that day still Sasuke Pov) **

I haven't played with Hinata all day. I tried being patient and wait for my turn. But every time I go to play with her somebody else takes her away from me. First Ino, then my mom, then Christie. When am I gonna get a chance?

"What's the matter" Itachi said from behind me I jumped. He almost gave me a heart attack.

"Don't do that" I said taking in large breaths. Itachi chuckled. I don't know why he thought it was so funny to scare little kids.

"Okay, okay…but really what's up" he asked.

"Nothing" I lied.

"Oh come on I can see it on your face" he said as he poked my forehead. I swatted at his hand.

"Stop that." I said. Itachi chuckled again.

"Come on Sasuke you're gonna miss a big bro moment" he said looking at me.

"And you know they're very rare" he finished. I knew it was true. Very rarely did Itachi try to help me with my problems. So when he did we called it a big bro moment. It's a moment when Itachi decides it act like a big brother.

"I wanna play with Hinata but everybody else always gets to her first." I mumbled.

"Hmm" he said as he rubbed his chin. "This is a tuffy… I need some cake" we went to the kitchen and Itachi got some cake. Then we sat on the island stool. He ate a piece, then another. Then his face lit up like a light bulb. He whispered the plan in my ear just in case somebody was listening.

"No! Is that even possible?" I said looking at him as if he had grown another head.

"Do you have a better idea" he asked. I shook my head no.

"Then we are doing the plan"

* * *

**So I really sorry for not updating sooner I just couldn't think of anything. And when Gaara shellfish I meant to put that I thought it would be cute. What is the plan? Find out next time. I know tuffy isn't a word Itachi would say butt I think it's cute.**


	9. is it my turn yet?

**Hey peeps what up! did you do good on testing I hate it! stupid FCAT! Neway Playmate 9!!!!**

* * *

"Hey you know the plan right?" Itachi asked. I nodded. "Okay its go time."

"Are you sure this plan will work." I asked.

"It should I saw it on a Jet Lee movie" he answered. Well I guess it should work. I can't believe I'm going to do this.

"Move out" Itachi said. I ran to my first post. My mom wasn't with Hinata. I ran to a corner.

"She's not with mom" I said into the walkie-talkie

"Then she gotta be with Christie" he said. I checked all the places they could be. When I stopped at the bathroom door. I heard Hinata humming. I pulled my collar.

"Itachi she's in the bathroom" I said slowly and nervously.

"Go in" Itachi said.

"What no way!" I said. I started to blush.

"What, are ya scared" he asked.

"No I ain't scared…it's just…"

"Then go in" he said.

"I cant I'll get in trouble" I said looking back up at the door.

"I did it before at Sasori's house I didn't get in trouble" Itachi said. "Temari didn't even get mad"

"Okay" I grabbed the door knob but something told me I shouldn't. I shook that thought aside and went to open the door when I heard my father's deep voice ask me.

"Sasuke what are you doing"

* * *

**Itachi Pov**

I am so darn evil. Sasuke over there doing all that work while I'm sitting at the kitchen table snacking on cake. Sometimes just can't stand myself. I chuckled. Well I didn't exactly lie, I didn't get in trouble, but Temari did get mad. I'm sure Hinata wouldn't though.

(Flash back)

"_Hey I gotta pee" I said. _

"_Bathroom is up the stairs to the right" Sasori said pointing in the direction I was supposed to go. I went up the stairs and to the right. I opened the door. Temari was in the tub. I looked at her and she looked back at me. Then something clicked in her head. Then she shrieked and grabbed the shower curtain to cover her._

"_Wow Temari that was pretty girlie" I said. _

"_Shut up Itachi and get out" she commanded._

"_Two things" I said holding up two fingers. _

"_One I don't take commands from girls" I said "two I really gotta pee" _

"_Hurry up" she said as she closed the shower curtain. When I got finished I said bye left the bathroom. I bumped into her mom on the way out._

"_What were you doing in there" she asked with a smile._

"_I had to pee. She closed the shower curtain" I explained. She smiled._

"_That is so cute" she gushed._

"_I don't think Temari thought it was" I said._

"_She'll be alright" she bent down. "Wanna hear a secret" she asked. I nodded._

"_I think she likes you" _

"_MOM!!!!" Temari shouted. I smiled and ran down the stairs._

(End)

Then I heard my dad's voice over the walkie-talkie.

"Sasuke what are you doing"

Aww man I got my little bro in trouble. Now I knew Sasuke is very faithful he'd never rat me out. That's what makes me feel guilty. I guess I gotta go help him.

* * *

**Hinata Pov**

I was standing in the tub waiting for Christie to bring a towel when I heard voices.

"Sasuke what are you doing" a deep voice said it sounded like Mr. Fugaku. I blushed Sasuke was out there.

"I was going to knock, I swear" Sasuke said. He was planning on coming in. that made me blush some more.

"Remember that other talk we had" Mr. Fugaku said. Then I heard somebody coming down the hall. I was hoping it was Christy. I really need that towel I was getting really cold standing in the tub.

"Dad it's my fault" Itachi said "I dared him to"

"Why am I not surprised" Fugaku drawled. "Sasuke go play" he said. Then I heard footsteps leaving. Then it got really quiet and I heard soft footsteps come back. Then I saw the door start to open I hid behind the shower curtain.

"Hinata?" Sasuke said. I poked my head out the shower curtain.

"I-I'm h-h-here" I stuttered. He smiled then quickly came in. he closed the lid on the toilet then sat on it.

"You know we haven't played all day" he said. "You still like me don't you?" I fidgeted behind the curtain my face was so red. He knew all this time. He knew that I liked him. I couldn't say anything so I just stared at him. Then a very faint blush came to his cheeks.

"I-I mean as a friend" he said turning his head away from me.

"Yeah, y-you're my best f-friend" I said then we heard footsteps of course Sasuke heard them before me.

"It's Christie, you have to hide" I said.

"Where?" Sasuke said looking around.

"Umm…get in the t-tub" I said. He looked at me.

"Aren't you gonna be embarrassed?" he asked.

"I'll get o-out while you g-get in." he nodded and we did the plan. A few seconds later Christie opened the door. She had brought a towel and an outfit.

"Come on let's get you dressed." She said.

"Umm…I was wondering I-if I could c-change by myself." I said.

"You aren't going to be scared" she asked. I shook my head, she smiled.

"Okay I'm proud, I be around if you need me" she said handing me the clothes and towel. Then she closed the door. I put the towel around me.

"Sasuke you come out now" I said. Sasuke came out of the tub. He stood there unsure of what to do. I blushed.

"umm… I have to change" I said.

"oh! Well I'll just wait outside." He said going toward the door. Once he left I realized that I would be scared in the bathroom alone.

* * *

**Sasuke Pov**

I walked out the bathroom to bump into Christie. She was coming back to check on Hinata. I'm in trouble.

"I knew you were in there" she said.

"how" I asked surprised. She smiled.

"you just told me" she said. "I wont tell your dad" she always gets me like that. Hinata poked her head out the door.

"Christie… I'm scared" she whined. Christie smiled.

"it's okay" she said. going into the bathroom. I waited outside well not directly outside. If I did some might see me and tell my dad. Hinata came out of the bathroom with Christie following her.

"Sasuke you need to get into your PJ's, it's bed time" Christie said. I went to my room and changed. My mom came into the room.

"Sasuke can you sneak somewhere with me." she asked. I nodded excited. Mommy and I played spies all the time.

"what we getting this time" I asked. she smiled.

"snacks and junk food" she said in a whisper.

"let's go then" we snuck down to the kitchen and got the things and tossed them into our bags. We looked like burglars. I hope we don't get mistaken for some cause Uchihas kill. Itachi had killed his first pack of rouge when he was five. My dad was gonna take to do the same thing but my mom wasn't having it. the only reason Itachi went is because they snuck out. So instead my dad got Kakashi to train me.

(flash back)

"_Sasuke if you ever have a bully" he said in the most serious tone I'd ever heard._

"_I want you to kick his a-" my dad stopped in mid sentence._

"_butt" he finished._

"_I'll get in trouble." I said._

"_it'll be fine, as long as you don't kill him" he said I nodded._

(an: what kind of advice is that.)

(end)

After we got the snack we snuck back up to the playroom. Hinata, Itachi, and Christie were waiting. We watched movies and ate snacks. Itachi eating pie of course.

"shh we cant wake up Mr. Uchiha" Christie said just then the lights came on. There my dad stood at the door.

"you guys are eating snacks and staying up late" he said. everybody got quiet.

"without me" then we all laughed and he sat down with us and laughed and played. When it got really late we all sleep in the playroom in sleeping bags. And that night I didn't have a nightmare.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long I couldn't think of anything I really need some Ideas. Neway hope you enjoyed it review please! Much Love! Geesh! Geesh!**


	10. Get rid of

**Sasuke Pov**

"Hey Hinata, guess what?" I said with a huge smile on my face. Hinata stopped building and looked up at me.

"The Chef made more cheesecake!" Hinata said with a big smile. I frowned a little bit when i realized that she sounded like Itachi. Note to self: Keep Hinata away from Itachi his bad eating habits are rubbing off on her. Oh yes I know what happens to humans when they eat too much junk food. They get all fat and stuff. I shuddered as I imagined Hinata all fat and flabby.

**(Insert Imagination)**

"Hey Hinata you wanna play" I ask. Hinata nodded as she shoved a whole cake in her mouth. Then she tried to get up but she couldn't.

"Um could you roll me out please" she asks. I sigh and use my demon strength to roll her out the room.

**(Back to the story)**

"Um...no, he didn't" I lied.

"Oh I know what it is!" she said. I looked at her confusion written all over my face.

"Oh...okay what is it?" I asked.

"You're getting new shoes!" she guessed with a smile. I frowned again realizing she sounded just like my mom. I shuddered again as I imagined us getting older and Hinata acting like my mom.

**(Insert Imagination)**

"Hinata are you ready?" I asked for the 15th time that night.

"No. I don't have anything to wear!" Hinata whined.

"You have a closet full of designer outfits, Hinata" I said still standing out side her door "how can you not find anything"

"I don't know" she whined "let's go to the mall"

"No I refuse to go to the mall we just went yesterday!" I said "And you bought like 5 outfits"

"I don't want to wear them" She said

"Hinata we are going to be late" I said "Remember the 200 dollar reservations at Le Délectable French Cuisine"

"I'm not going out like this!" She protested. I sighed.

"Darn"

**(Back to the story)**

"Um no... I already have over 200 pair of shoes that I'll outgrow when I turn 7" i said. She giggled. Then her face brightened up again.

"I really know what it is this time" she said. I gave her a look and she giggled.

"How about I just tell you what it is" I suggested.

"Okay" Hinata said still smiling.

"Good, the Spring Festival is three days from now" I said. She didn't seem too excited.

"What's that?" she asked. I looked at her as if she had just said she didn't know me.

"You've never been to a festival before" I asked. Hinata shook her head. Wow was she living under a rock. Everybody has been to a festival before. So now I know my mission. Have to make sure Hinata has a great time at the Spring Festival.

"Well it's going to be the best!" I said with a huge smile trying to cheer her up. She smiled.

**Kabuto Pov**

"Kabuto! Kabuto! Come look" Lord Orochimaru called. I quickly went to his side. He pointed to the crystal ball in front of him. I looked at the ball.

"Wow it works" I said with no enthusiasm.

"What's the matter Kabuto?" He asked looking at me. "Don't you like my crystal ball of evil?"

"Actually I think its a little cliché" I said being honest.

"Really?" Lord Orochimaru asked clearly upset he wasted 45 bucks on that thing.

"Yeah it really is" I said.

"Well F-"

"LORD OROCHIMARU! This story is rated K+" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah… Fiddlesticks!" He yelled.

"What now?" I asked. He rubbed his temple.

"Well I was going to tell my whole evil plan" he sighed. "But now I don't even feel like it"

"So… next scene?"

"Yeah next scene"

**Sakura Pov**

I waited by the entrance for the Uchiha Family to arrive. And when they did I was mad at what I saw. Sasuke came holding that human girl's hand. Ugh! I thought he would have been done with her by now. Well if he won't get rid of her, then I will. Then maybe he will realize that we are meant to be together. I will have Sasuke Uchiha and nobody is going to stop me.

I skipped up to them and said hello to the rest of the Uchiha Family. Then I grabbed Sasuke arm and gave Hinata a cold glare and made her feel as if she was nothing or not even there. She let go of his hand and he looked back at her and asked.

"What's wrong" that made me burn inside he never asked me what was wrong. He never looked at me like that.

"Hey Sasuke let's go play" I said trying to tug him along. He frowned.

"I was going to play with Hinata." He said pulling his arm away from me. I shot another glare at the girl and she decided to speak up.

"Um…I h-have to tell Micki something" she said as she scurried back to Sasuke's mom. I smiled. My plan was a success. But Sasuke frowned again.

"I'm going to see what's wrong with her" he said walking towards the direction where the girl had ran. I grabbed his arm.

"She'll be back" I said trying to make him stay with me. "Oh look there's Gaara" I said pointing to his best friend.

"Gaara can wait." He said. "He will understand"

"Hey Sasuke I have a plan" I said. "I'll go get hinata while you go catch Gaara" he seemed to be thinking about it.

"Okay but you'd better not say anything mean to her." He said. Now he's sticking up for her. He never did that for me! UGH!

"I would never do such a thing" I lied. It hurt for me to lie to my soul mate but it was for the best. With that last statement a started skipping off to find Hinata. When I found her she was sitting next to Sasuke's mom eating a cotton candy.

"Hinata where have you been" I asked. "We were waiting for you" I lied again pulled her away. She waved bye to Sasuke's mom. It's time to activate phase two of my plan.

"Hinata I have to tell you something" she looked at me and I stopped walking.

"Earlier when I was being mean I was trying to tell you something" I said. She looked confused.

"What were you trying to tell me?" she asked.

"I was trying to tell you to stay away from Sasuke" I answered.

"But why? He my friend"

"That what he makes you think" I said "He isn't your friend you're just a toy to him"

"A toy?" Hinata asked slowly.

"Yes a toy." I said putting on my sad face. "He just uses people like you and…*sniff* me"

"He used you?"

"Yes…sadly and when he became bored with me he threw mw out like an old toy" I lied. I knew my Sasuke would always love me. "He said I wasn't his friend anymore and I couldn't talk to him anymore" I wiped a fake tear.

"Did you see how mean he was acting" I asked. Hinata nodded "You had better step your game up"

"Sasuke wouldn't do that" she said not believing me.

"Hinata he's nothing but USER!" I said "And when he gets bored he will throw you out!" I stormed off hoping my play would work anyway.

**Hinata Pov**

The festival was really fun. I loved all the bright lights yummy food. Ino found me after my talk with Sakura. I hadn't told her about it. I didn't want to start any trouble. Besides I didn't Sakura anyway. I knew Sasuke wouldn't do that to me. But deep in my mind I couldn't help but worry about what she had said.

**Sasuke Pov**

Hinata had been acting different around me. She was tense and I see how nervous she was. Even when we got home she still acted as if she was trying to be perfectly perfect. She didn't talk much and when I suggested something she always agreed to it. Even when I suggested hide-n-seek. I know she hates that game but she still said yes. I was going to find out what was wrong with her, I just have to. But first, hide-n-seek.

**Hinata Pov**

Now this hiding spot was the best one ever Sasuke would never find me. Or at least I hope her doesn't. I don't want him to get bored and throw me out.

"Hinata I found you" Sasuke said tapping my shoulder. I jumped. Gosh he was quiet.

"How" I asked. He pointed to his nose.

"You're not very good at this game" Sasuke said. I frowned.

"I promise I can do better!" I said "Just give me a chance!"

"It's okay Hinata, chill" he said "It's not like I would throw you out for that" My eyes widened in horror. So it was true! Sakura was right; he did throw out people just like old toys.

"Come on let's go play outside" he said reaching for my hand. But I backed away. He reached out again and again I moved out of reach.

"Hinata, come on, I don't wanna play tag right now" he said as reached out again, this time he was quicker and grabbed my hand. I pulled away from him. I can't believe this he thought it all was a game. He looked at me trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

"Hinata…what's wrong with you" he asked "Don't ya wanna play with me" he asked trying to grab my hand again.

"NO!" I screamed. He looked shocked. He had never heard me scream before. Gosh I never heard me scream before. I didn't know it was in me.

"Hinata…" he said.

"I don't want to play with you never again!" I screamed. "NOT NOW! NOT EVER!"

"But Hinata…"

"NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" I screamed "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A USER! Whatever that is..." I mumbled the last part running away to my room. While he stood there frozen in shock.

**Sasuke Pov**

I just stood there as I watched her run away. What could I say what could I do. I plopped down on a bean bag and just sat there. I sat thinking. I kept replaying the scene over and over in my head. I just couldn't figure out what I did to make her so mad at me. Thousands of questions flew threw my head.

What did I do? Would she be mad forever? Would I ever talk to her again? Was she serious about ever thing she said? What did she mean by 'I was nothing but a user'?

I felt like crying. But I'm on Uchiha! Uchiha's don't EVER cry. At least not the males… Anyway since crying was not an option I just sat. I sat and tried to get rid of the aching feeling in my heart. I tried to get rid of those hurtful words she screamed; they rung and my head as if she was sitting there yelling them all over again.

_JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_I don't want to play with you ever again!_

_YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A USER!_

I couldn't believe this was happening. I don't know what to do… I don't know how to fix it… So instead of trying to fix it I just sat there. Wishing I knew what to do. Wishing I knew what was wrong. Wishing the terrible pain in my heart would go away.


	11. i like u

**Sasuke Pov**

So I tried giving her space. You know cause sometimes momma gets mad for no reason too. Me, daddy and Itachi just leave her alone for a day or two. Something about times in moths…whatever. But I guess this isn't one of those cases, it's been almost three days since her out burst and she's still mad. I don't know what to do.

So I have decided after a lot of thinking. I should talk to her. I mean what's the worst that could happen. Besides her getting mad all over again and leaving me to go be Naruto's playmate. That popped into my head every time I tried to knock on the door. That's why I'm just standing here in front of her door, trying to work up the courage to knock. Wait a minute! What am I doing? Uchihas aren't scared of anything! Forget knocking, this is my house.

"Hinata!" I said trying to sound strong and stern like my dad. She shrieked covering up her body. My face got redder than a tomato in two seconds.

"Um…I'll come back later" I muttered quickly closing the door. Well that failed. I guess I have to get to the bottom of this myself. And there is only one person who can help me.

**Itachi Pov**

"And what's in it for me, little brother" I asked Sasuke looking over at him for a second then looking back at my PSP. I continued playing as a waited for his answer.

"Um…I'll give you all my candy from the festival" he offered. I thought about it. That did sound good but I think I can get a little more out him.

"Tempting…Definitely tempting" I said pausing the game. And pretending top think about it.

"And…I'll always get your snacks for you when you don't feel like it" he said offering more like I knew he would. But I could get just a little more out of him.

"I don't know…" I said "Hinata might not-"

"I'll give you my mid-day snack for a whole two weeks!" Sasuke shouted his final offer.

"Deal." I said shaking his hand. I continued playing as I gave him the answer to his problems.

"Sakura" I said. "Go confront her and make her apologize tell Hinata she lied."

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" Sasuke shouted clearly confused. "What happened?"

"Sakura was jealous that you like Hinata instead of her-" I started explaining only to be cut off my Sasuke.

"I don't like her!" Sasuke said "I just…um…what ever…continue"

"Anyway, so she made up a lie to get Hinata to not like you" I explained "then you could like her instead"

"That plan is so stupid" Sasuke said.

"I know, right" I agreed. "Now go do the plan and don't forget my snack"

"You are going to be so fat" Sasuke mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Sasuke said as he ran out of my room.

**Hinata Pov**

Christie told me that Sasuke is having guest over today. She picked out an outfit for me and ironed it. She said it was just in case I wanted to go down and play. I knew I wouldn't want to. I don't think I could face him or his company.

I guess he has got my replacement already. I stayed in my room so I wouldn't have to see him. So he couldn't see me a sad and stuff. I laid on my bed-soon to be taken by his new playmate- and cried silently. I couldn't believe what Sakura said was true.

I heard the doorbell ring and my curiosity consumed me. I wiped my eyes and put on the outfit. I took the comb and ran it through my hair a few times before I snuck out of my room to the top of the stairs. I knew listening to other people's convocation was wrong but I was just too curious.

I had gotten there just in time. His company had just walked in. His company was Sakura. She walked in with a cheery smile on her face. She hugged him and he pushed her away. He looked very angry.

"What's run Sauce" she said or at least that what I heard. It was hard to hear from way up here. I didn't have super hearing like the rest of the Uchihas.

"Don't keff me hat" I tried to lean closer so I could hear better. "You may Hinata map at me"

"Hinata you know eavesdropping is wrong" Itachi said from behind me. I jumped nearly three feet in the air. He had scared the cute out of me.*** ** I slowly turned around.

"I wasn't eve's-dropping, I was just listening to their conversation" I said as cutely as I could manage.

"That's eavesdropping Hinata." Itachi informed me. He knew the big word for everything. Even the word big itself, he told me once some thing like Colo-stale.

"Oh, well I know but I was curious to see who would be replacing me" I said spilling all the peas.*

"You know Sakura lied" he told me. "Sasuke never does things like that"

"Really, she lied?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. I thought we were friends.

"Yep. Sasuke would never do that to you" Itachi said. "Wanna know why?" I nodded.

"Cause he likes you" Itachi told me.

"Really?" I asked. Itachi nodded. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked him quietly.

"Of course." He answered. I leaned over in his ear.

"I kinda like him too" I whispered Itachi. He smiled.

"Well go down there and straighten things out." He said.

**Sasuke Pov**

I was getting really mad now. No matter how many times I told her to apologize she just wouldn't do it! The plan wasn't working and I really wanted to be able to talk to Hinata again. I knew she wasn't going to do so I gave up. I had the guards escort her out.

"Sasuke we are supposed to be together!" she screamed as they threw her out. I sat down on the couch with a frown on my face. No I wasn't pouting cause Uchihas don't pout. I few minute later I felt something bounce off my head. I looked down at the object it was a marshmallow.

"Itachi go away" I said without looking up. The n another one hit me in the head.

"Do I look like Itachi to you?" Hinata said giggling. I turned around and saw Hinata standing there with a handful of marshmallows.

"Hinata… I thought… you wanna"

"Itachi explained the whole thing" Hinata said "Now are we gonna have a marshmallow war or what." I picked up the marshmallow that bounced off my head and jumped over the couch. I threw it at her and she dodged it. And she threw two at me. I let one hit me t just to make it fair and I threw another back at her.

"Sasuke! Hinata!" daddy boomed. Busted! We quickly dropped the marshmallows in our hands.

"A marshmallow war? really?" he asked. "Those are lame! Whip cream wars are better!" he said as he sprayed of with whip cream. Mom cam out with pudding and we all had a big junk food fight. Even Christie joined in.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Itachi yelled. "WHAT A WASTE OF-" he was cut short by a pie in his face, that daddy threw.

"Oh shut up and join the fun." He said.

"Oh it's on" Itachi said picking up some junk food and throwing it. We all had fun. Until it got to who was cleaning up.

**See happiness! Was it good was it bad. I don't think it was all that myself. But you tell me. Coming to the end here, who's ready for the Sequel? Anyway much love! Review plz and Geesh! Double Geesh!**

***I know the phrase is spill the bean but I though her saying spill the peas would be cute.**

***and since she's little and cute I thought she should say cute instead of crap. It just sounds…well cuter.**


End file.
